Who does Gajeel-san like?
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: What if Gajeel was a competitor in Capricorn's Fairy Tail quiz? Damn dat summary. Enjoy :)


**This is a short fanfic I made according to the episode 218, when the Fairy Tail mages save the celestial spirits from the eclipse. I chose for the spirits to remember what happened, in order to make things a little more interesting. This is how I maybe hoped for it to end for my ultimate OTP, Gajeel x Levy. Enjoy :)**

"So you mean to tell me you remember everything?" Lucy asked Virgo.

"Yes Princess. We don't have words to describe how sorry we are for causing you all this trouble." Virgo bowed to Lucy. All the other spirits seemed extremely sad about what they did, even though they couldn't control their actions.

"Maybe you could punish us." Virgo proposed.

"No way! I know it was not your fault, everyone does." Lucy tried to convince Virgo.

A little further, stood Levy, with Lily in her arms, and Gajeel was next to her.

"I'm glad this is all over and that no one was harmed." She looked at Gajeel and smiled.

"Yeah, but maybe you should be more careful." He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face close to hers. "Why did you push me away from the beam? You let yourself to take the hit, what if it actually hurt you?" He shook her gently.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. Besides you were bigger help than I would have been. You're much stronger. So I sacrificed myself for the greater good of the guild." She seemed to stutter a little. She was trying to find the best excuse, so that Gajeel wouldn't realize that she did it to save him.

" *sign* Shrimp, I have to add this to the list of times you saved my ass." He let go of her, but his hands didn't let go with one movement. Instead, they slid all the way from her shoulders to her finders, which he held for a couple of seconds. That sent a shiver to Levy's spine and a dark red blush on her cheeks. As soon as Gajeel realized what he unconsciously did, he blushed and looked away.

"I know what you can do!" Lucy pointed her finder up. "How about you each do a favor for each of your opponents. Then we will be even."

The spirits looked at each other and nodded. They had to do show their gratitude for the members of Fairy Tail. So they agreed to do something for them, whatever they picked. So they went to find the person they previously fought. Sagittarius went to Erza, who asked for the best cake, Loke went to Natsu, who asked for a rematch and so on.

Capricorn was standing tall in front of the small blue haired mage. She did not say anything; she was just replaying in her mind the quiz they shared.

"I-I don't want you to do anything for me in particular. I just want you to promise you're not going to say anything." She muttered.

"That was my intention from the beginning. Although, I could arrange something for you two." Capricorn suggested.

"N-No you don't have to. I don't even know if he feels the same and I'm not ready to tell him." She moved her hands in denial as a blush took over.

"Then how about I help you find out? I noticed your little conversation earlier. I'm sorry I did, but it would help me find the best way to repay you." Capricorn bowed.

"What do you have in mind?" Levy seemed to be drawn by the idea of finding out Gajeel's feelings.

"I will host another quiz, for him this time. You can be hiding in the audience."

"And…what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She looked down.

"You have nothing to lose Miss Levy." He assured her.

A little further stood Gajeel and Lily, talking to Gemini.

"Scram, I don't want anything." Gajeel glared and crossed his arms.

"But I could ask for the best kiwi fruit there is!" Lily's eyes sparkled.

The next day, Gajeel and Lily were walking towards the guild. Suddenly with a *puff* Gajeel appeared in Capricorn's stage. Lily got transferred to Levy, who was hidden in the audience. She explained to Lily her plan, which he thought was brilliant, and they silently watched the show.

Gajeel was totally confused. He wasn't a quiz guy, there was no possible way he could answer any of the questions. During the game, Gajeel didn't even got one correct answer, since everything he was saying was 'Fuck', 'Get me out of here', 'I'll kill you', you know the rest.

When they reached the tenth and last question, Gajeel's slide was almost 90 degrees turned. If it wasn't for his iron hook, he would already have fallen.

"And here comes the last question: Whoever answers this last question will be the winner. Who does Gajeel-san like?" The commenter said.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "What kind of a question is that" He shouted angrily.

Levy started to sweat. She was scarred with either answer he would give. What if he said that he liked her? How would she tell him that she likes him as well? What if he said no? She would be heartbroken.

"Levy calm down. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I already know his answer." Lily patted her head.

"I don't want it to be like this Lily. This quiz was a mistake, I am a horrible person for trying to find about his feelings this way." Levy's eyes filled with tears.

Capricorn was teasing Gajeel that he was about to press the button. "If I do it, you're going to lose."

"No way am I going to lose! But there's also no way I'm going to answer this stupid question either." Even though Gajeel was angry, he had a light blush on his cheeks. He knew he had the correct answer in mind but he was not going to say it. Especially to this goat-man.

"Then, Kurogane-Gajeel, get ready to lose." Capricorn boasted and moved his hand to press the button. A *beep* was heard and everyone's eyes widened. It wasn't Capricorn that pressed the buzzer, but Gajeel. He was hanging from the platform, glaring at the spirit while his hand was on the button.

"I'm not going to lose. I may not have known any of the other questions that you asked me, but I know this one for sure. I always have. It's-"

"STOP!" A voice was heard from the wooden audience. Gajeel lost his breath when he saw Levy getting out of her hiding place, all blushed from head to toe. Her fists where clenched and she was looking down.

"I don't want to find out like this!" She moved her head upwards and looked at Gajeel, who was now able to see her crying face. "I'm sorry Gajeel for putting you through all this. It's my fault."

"Shrimp" Gajeel whispered and then the winning sound was heard. His platform lowered, allowing him to put his feet on the ground. He then walked close to her.

"I wanted to know what your feelings were towards me. I was so selfish. I picked to trick you instead of just asking you. I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person." She covered her face with her hands while crying.

Gajeel smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. He then turned towards Capricorn. "Oi, goat-butler! I won, right? What is my prize?"

"Since I didn't make things clear about the winning prize, you can ask for anything you want." Capricorn said.

"Gi hi. Show me her answer." He smirked. Levy had already mentioned the quiz to Gajeel yesterday, but she only told him about an 'embarrassing' question, nothing more.

Levy froze. She removed her hands from her face and looked up to Gajeel. She made those adorable puppy eyes he loved so much, lest he would let it go.

"You already found out I love you Shrimp, but this is not going to work now. No matter how much you blush, you're going to receive your punishment." Gajeel said as he looked up to the screen that Capricorn created.

Levy tried to escape, but Gajeel's arm was holding her tight, close to him. He watched closely the moment she gave her answer to the question 'Who is Levy-san in love with?'

"Look at you Shorty. All trembling, the moment you say my name. And look how red you are. Gi hi, sneaky Shrimp trying to get the answer out of me this way." He teased.

Levy was so embarrassed that her legs felt weak. She fell back but was quickly caught by Gajeel. She was tilted back, held by his strong hand on her back.

"Don't go fainting on me now, Shrimp. You didn't think we're finished, did you?" He leaned close to her and held her chin in his hand.

"Now you know, Gajeel. What else do you want from me?" She tried to look away but he was just too close.

"To be my girl." And with that he slammed his lips onto hers. Levy held his shirt with a tight grip and kissed him back. He couldn't believe the force she had for such a small bookworm. He smiled into the kiss when she begged for entrance. Despite his desire to make the situation more passionate, he denied and pulled away. She looked at him confused. He looked at her red lips and felt the need to capture them once more, but he suppressed it.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that, Shrimp? Sheesh!" He brushed his lower lip with his thump.

She moved her hand to his cheek and pulled him towards her but he quickly caught it.

"Not here" He helped her on her feet. "I cannot have the goat looking at us" He pointed at Capricorn.

"I guess my business is complete. I will send you all back." And with that he disappeared along with his stage. Gajeel, levy and Lily appeared standing in front of the guild.

"I think I'm going to give you two some privacy." Lily winked at Gajeel and flew into the guild.

The moment he did, Levy grabbed Gajeel's jaw and kissed him. She moved her lips against his as he rested his hands on her back. Levy was kissing him so passionately, that even he felt weak. He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks and tried to pull her away. As soon as he did, she immediately leaned forward, kissing him again. He tried this for a couple of times, but with the same outcome.

"Levy *kiss* stop *kiss* that's enough *kiss*" He tried to break free. He then realized pleading was not getting the job done, so he moved to more drastic measures. He grabbed her butt, making her jump and squeak. This was his chance. He released her lower lip from his fangs and pulled her into a hug, approaching his mouth to her ear.

"Naughty Shrimp. I told you not in front of others." He whispered. His warm breath, brought shivers to her spine, and his soft voice was what brought her back to reality.

He pulled back and released her from his embrace. She shook her head and fixed her messy hair. Gajeel straightened his shirt and nodded to Levy to get inside the guild.

As soon as she did, she went to sit with the other two members of Shadow Gear. Gajeel went to sit at the bar next to Lily.

"One beer, demon woman!"

"Right away Gajeel." Mira smiled as she poured his drink. "Wait. Gajeel, is that lipstick on your mouth?"

**So, yeah. That's it. Looks like exam period inspires me in writing fanfiction. Anyways, ****hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. ****See ya!**


End file.
